Biometric security uses a unique biological element of a user to confirm the user's identity. The unique biological elements may be desirable targets for theft as they may be used to spoof the identity of a user allowing an attacker to gain access to sensitive data. Malware is sometimes used to steal private data such as the unique biological elements. Software may attest that it is not malware or the user may be asked to verify software access to personal data. However, these methods may be subject to circumvention.